1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a method for storage of a channel for a consumer electronics appliance, in particular for a television set.
The term programme means the respective correspondingly received television programme, for example ARD, ZDF, RTL (German television programmes) etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In consumer electronics appliances, for example in the case of a television set, it is known for there to be a key on the remote control which allows the user to switch back to the previously selected channel. For example, if a user is looking at a film on one channel but then switches over to a different channel and in the process forgets the channel on which the film is running, he or she can easily switch back to the channel number with the film by pressing this key. It is not necessary to know the programme channel of the programme previously being watched, since the appliance notes this automatically.
However, a disadvantage of this conventional solution is that, once the user has jumped from one channel to the next, which is called “zapping”, the television recognizes only the last channel in the zapping sequence as the last channel in each case.
The invention is based on the object of providing an improved method for storage of a channel. This object is achieved by the features of the invention specified in the claims. Advantageous developments of the invention are specified in the dependent claims.